1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modified fluoroplastic composition having excellent abrasion resistance and creep resistance, and which can be used for sliding parts, seal articles, packing, and gaskets as well as a container, a jig, piping and the like for manufacturing semiconductors, and the molded articles prepared from such modified fluoroplastic composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluoroplastic has low fiction properties and is excellent in heat resistance, electric properties, chemical resistance, and non-contamination properties (non-staining properties), so that such fluoroplastic is widely used in a variety of industrial and household applications. On the other hand, fluoroplastic exhibits remarkable abrasion and significant creep deformation under a sliding environment or a compression environment at a high-temperature, and thus, there was a case where fluoroplastic could not been applied.
As a countermeasure for such disadvantage, a filler such as a glass fiber, and a carbon fiber is added to fluoroplastic, whereby properties of abrasion and creep deformation are improved.
According to the manner as mentioned above, however, there is a problem that such a reinforced fluoroplastic damages parts made from a soft metal such as aluminum wherein the parts are in a sliding condition with respect to a molded article made from the reinforced fluoroplastic. For eliminating the disadvantage, a variety of fillers is studied.
An example for a filler which does not damage parts being in a sliding condition with the reinforced fluoroplastic includes polyimide resin, aromatic polyester resins and the like. However, even ifsucha filler is added to fluoroplastic, sufficient abrasion resistance and creep resistance are not necessarily obtained under a severe sliding environment such as a high-speed or a high-load environment, or an environment in the case where parts to be in a sliding state with respect to the resulting fluoroplastic product has a remarkable surface roughness.
On one hand, there is a modified fluoroplastic disclosed in Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2000-129019 which is intended to obtain a sliding member having excellent abrasion resistance by a manner for modifying fluoroplastic itself without adding any filler.
Even in the modified fluoroplastic, sufficient abrasion resistance and creep resistance are not achieved under a severe sliding environment.